


I dream of our story, of our fairytale

by Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Argo, Drunken Shenanigans, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Everybody gets to say goodbye, Everybody lives happily ever after, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Krypton, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Married Alex Danvers/ Kelly Olsen, Protective Older Sibling Alex Danvers, Protective Older Sister Kelly Olsen, Season/Series 06, and a kiss, everybody loves Kara Danvers, supergirl finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff/pseuds/Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff
Summary: “And it doesn’t mean I’m not coming back at all, especially if the world needs me,” Kara rambled. “But I mean…”She fell silent.“You want to go home,” Alex said softly.Kara bit her lip to keep her tears at bay.“Yes,” she whimpered. “I want to go home.”Or,After a tumultuous time on earth, Kara decides it’s time for her to spend some time on Argo. But saying goodbye to her friends is much harder than she thought. Even more so when it becomes clear that she and Lena have some unfinished business.But what if the people she loves come through for her one last time?Or,My take on the Supergirl Season 6 Finale.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 74
Kudos: 570





	I dream of our story, of our fairytale

“You want to go home,” Alex said slowly.

Carefully, like she was trying very hard to control her feelings and not jump on Kara for making bad decisions like she usually would. Just one of the many things she’d gotten better at over the years.

Kara nodded shakily.

“I mean, it’s fair, right?” she whispered. “It makes sense, I think.”

She clasped her trembling hands together.

“We saved the world,” she recounted nervously. “Barry’s here with the Legends, holding down the fort. Lex and Lillian are gone, and the world is safer. At least a little. The D.E.O. is back in business. It’s thriving under you.”

Alex didn’t say anything.

“And it doesn’t mean I’m not coming back at all, especially if the world needs me,” Kara rambled. “But I mean…”

She fell silent.

“You want to go home,” Alex said softly.

Kara bit her lip to keep her tears at bay.

“Yes,” she whimpered. “I want to go home.”

Alex nodded.

“I understand.”

“I miss my mom, Alex,” Kara said. “I miss Krypton, and I miss Kal, and I hate missing out on my family. They’re out there, living, changing… and I’m over here. And I miss them so much, every single day and – ”

“Kara,” Alex said softly, putting her hand over Kara’s. “You don’t have to explain yourself. I understand. Krypton’s your home.”

Kara shook her head.

“I just don’t want you to think that it’s because I’ve grown tired of earth or you or our family! Because I haven’t! And I love you all so much, it’s killing me to even think about leaving. But…”

“But you want to go home,” Alex finished for her, a sad smile on her face.

“So badly, Alex,” Kara said.

“How long have you been wanting to go?” Alex asked, rubbing her thumb over Kara’s hand.

“Since forever,” Kara admitted. “Ever since I found out that I could. Ever since Kal and Lois moved there and had their babies and their lives and I just – ”

She covered her mouth with her hand, and then the tears started falling. “I want to go home.”

“Kara,” Alex whispered and pulled Kara close to her.

Kara cried into her shoulder while Alex wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, tugging her legs over her lap.

“You should’ve told me,” Alex whispered. “I would’ve understood. You know I would.”

“I can’t,” Kara choked out through her tears. “I can’t – I’m going to miss you so much, Alex.”

“I know,” Alex whispered, resting her chin on Kara’s head. “I know.”

“How can I leave?” Kara asked. “How can I leave you behind? How can I leave everybody behind? How selfish am I for leaving this world alone and – ”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Alex said hoarsely. “This is your future. This is your wish. You’ve done more than enough for this world. For everybody. If you want to go home, you don’t have to worry about anybody else. You hear me?”

Kara cried.

“You’re not gone yet, Kara,” Alex whispered. “We’ll make the most of your time here. And then you can go home. Okay? We’ll make it worth it.”

Kara nodded, burying her face in Alex’s sweater, and wondering how she was ever going to be able to say goodbye at all.

* * *

Somehow, disappearing from a planet wasn’t as hard as Kara thought it would be. It was too easy. Kara almost felt sad. Like she’d expected the world to put up more of a fight to keep her here. Instead, it seemed to want to facilitate her leaving with every detached transaction, every line she could so easily cut.

She signed her apartment over to Nia, who accepted the key with a lot of tearful ramblings about how she’d take such good care of it.

Kara had no doubt she would.

Andrea accepted her resignation without much issue. When she went to tell her she was leaving, all she got was a simple: “Is this you arguing for more money?”

To which Kara had simply smiled, and had said it wasn’t.

Andrea had nodded. Though Kara could appreciate the way Andrea had called her back in her office when she’d turned around.

“Your job is always here,” Andrea had said, stiffly. “If you want it. If you decide – it’s still yours. Whenever you feel like coming back. You have my word.”

It was the kindest thing Andrea had ever said to her. Kara had smiled and nodded. Promised she would.

A sort of guilty, reverent glimmer shone in Andrea’s eyes when Kara turned back around, and it made Kara wonder just when Andrea had figured out that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same.

Kara didn’t know if Andrea was keeping her job safe either out of respect or guilt over what she’d done a year ago, but Kara didn’t feel the need to ask her. They were both exactly where they should be. Andrea had stepped up her game and CatCo was in good hands.

Kara had no fear, leaving CatCo behind.

She shot one long, last look at Winn’s former desk, so close to her own former assistant’s desk, right outside of Miss Grant’s old office.

She remembered all the long days, where only Winn’s stupid jokes could keep her from crying when Miss Grant just became too much. Remembered the long nights they’d spent working side-by-side when the new magazine was coming out. She remembered how they’d held their tiny competitions of who could catch the most fruit loops in their mouth while the other was throwing them.

(Kara had won every single time. No exceptions.)

And later, when James had joined, she remembered other things.

She remembered their coffee runs, their smiles, their jokes. Their ‘crossing the office by chair’ competitions with Winn, which had ended in many small bumps and minor injuries to their office. Kara could still see where they’d strategically hidden a bump in the wall by putting up James’ framed CatCo cover. She was like 70% sure Miss Grant definitely knew what they’d been up to, but the woman had never said a word.

It was harder to call Cat to tell her she was leaving.

Cat became very quiet on the phone.

Then after a whole lot of rambling on Kara’s part, she just said:

“You’re going back home to Krypton, aren’t you?”

“W- what? I’m – me?” Kara spluttered, laughing in panic. “Krypton? I’m – I – ”

“Keira,” Miss Grant deadpanned.

“Yes I am,” Kara whispered, dropping her shoulders.

“I see,” Miss Grant said. “I’m assuming that’s where your handsome cousin is too?”

“Yes,” Kara said.

“And you’re going to be with your family, is that it?”

“That’s the plan,” Kara said.

“I understand.”

Silence fell over them.

Kara held the phone close to her ear, biting her lip to bite away her pain. Trying to control her feelings so she wouldn’t accidentally break her phone and cut off the conversation before they’d had a chance to talk.

“Are you excited about going?” Cat asked almost conversationally.

“I am,” Kara whispered. “I think?”

“Explain.”

Kara sighed.

“I’m going to miss my friends,” she whispered. “Nia, Brainy, Lena – oh Rao. And then my sister.”

She looked up. She couldn’t cry over this, not again.

“Then why leave?” Cat asked. “You’ve clearly got a lot of people here who would like you to stay.”

“My mother,” Kara whispered.

“The one who died?”

“The one who I thought had died,” Kara corrected her. “She’s still there. On Krypton. On whatever’s left of Krypton.”

“I see.”

Her voice grew softer.

“You want to go home.”

“Yes,” Kara admitted. “I just know it’s going to hurt like hell to leave.”

“I understand,” Cat said. “Are you… planning on ever coming back?”

The question was hesitant like she wasn’t sure she’d like the answer.

“I am,” Kara smiled sadly. “I just don’t know when. Might get sick of the place two minutes after landing. Then I might as well come back early, right?”

Her bad joke didn’t help to keep her tears under control, so Kara wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

“Just to see if the world needs me.”

“Well I for one would be happy to see you come back,” Cat said, warm and soft. “And I wouldn’t worry too much about this little planet. We’re tougher than you think.”

Kara laughed, tears in her eyes.

“And I know for a fact,” Cat said softly, “that this world is better than before you came here. Not just because of Supergirl, but because Kara Danvers made the world slightly better in different ways.”

“Miss Grant, I don’t know what to say,” Kara whispered.

Luckily, Cat went back to her snippiness before Kara could cry.

“No need to thank me,” she said haughtily. “You just make sure to send me lots of Kryptonian souvenirs for when you get back. I’m always looking for things to decorate my apartment with, you know that.”

Kara smiled.

“Yes, Miss Grant,” she whispered.

“Good,” Miss Grant said. “I’m assuming you’ve still got a lot to pack?”

Kara nodded and whispered a short yes.

“Then I will leave you to do that.”

“Okay.”

“But you be sure to come back to this planet soon,” Miss Grant demanded. “If you’re not back for major holidays and important CatCo issues, I will sue your homeplanet for stealing my best reporter. Or whatever else I can sue them for.”

Kara smiled broadly.

“I’ll make sure of it, Miss Grant,” she promised.

“Good.”

“Okay.”

A silence.

“This world is going to miss you, Kara Danvers,” Miss Grant said eventually. “And so will I.”

It took everything inside of Kara not to cry. She knew Miss Grant wouldn’t appreciate it if she did.

“You too, Miss Grant.”

When they wrapped up the conversation minutes later, Kara tuned in to Miss Grant all those miles away – in New York City, she believed. She could hear her exhale a shaky breath.

She whispered, from all those miles away.

“Thank you, Supergirl.”

* * *

Despite Kara insisting that they didn’t need to throw her a going-away party, nobody listened to her, and a party was organized at the newly-rebuilt D.E.O. Everyone Kara loved, her friends, her family, people she’d worked with once, people at the D.E.O. she only knew by face – everybody was there to wish her a safe trip.

Numerous people had hugged her, given her dozens of tiny gifts she could never take with her, but held dearly all the same. Vasquez was there, giving her a firm stomp on her shoulder and then a long – really long – hug.

“Gonna miss you, blondie,” she said roughly.

Kara barely had time to hug her back before Vasquez broke off the hug, scraped her throat, gave her a curt nod, and marched away to get more booze.

It was oddly touching.

So many people came by to tell her goodbye, and Kara almost couldn’t take it.

Even the Legends stopped by for a hot minute in between their new missions. Mostly Sara, who tried to crush Kara in a hug. She tearfully thanked Sara for keeping her sane during the Crisis, which Sara shrugged off with a small smile. Promising her they’d stop by Argo on their travels through space and time, while the boys – and Charlie – tried to sneak out as much booze as possible on their way out. Kara didn’t mind though. She hugged Nate, waved an awkward goodbye to Rory.

More people than Kara could have ever hoped to care for her came by. The overwhelming love and support – it was too much. If she didn’t feel embarrassed she could burst out crying on the spot.

Lucy didn’t have that same emotional control, it seemed. She’d rushed over to the D.E.O., right after having landed with a plane from Metropolis. Still in her formal law-attire, she’d pushed through the security protocols and had run over to Kara.

Whether it was the long plane ride from Metropolis, or the number of drinks she’d had on it to abate her nerves, Kara didn’t know, but the second she saw Kara’s face, she burst out crying.

“I mean I haven’t seen you in years, and now you’re leaving,” she sobbed into Kara’s shoulder. “And now we don’t even have time to catch up, and – you look so pretty! – but what are we going to do now!”

Kara smiled weakly as Lucy practically hung around her neck.

“Lucy, we’re still going to see each other loads of other times,” she tried. “I’m not gone forever.”

“But you’ll be on an entirely different planet!” Lucy cried. “Like, in space!”

Alex shot her a worried look, but Kara waved it away.

Kara brushed Lucy’s dark locks over her shoulder, rubbing her back.

“It’s going to be okay, Lucy,” she promised softly. “This won’t be the last time we see each other. I swear.”

“But how!” she cried. “I mean we said we’d stay in touch after the whole Myriad thing too, but then we didn’t!”

“Hey, hey!” Kara tried to soothe her. “We texted? And we called? And I never stopped considering you my friend, right?”

“I guess,” Lucy sniffled. “I just… it’s not going to be the same without you.”

“It’s not forever,” Kara said softly. “I’ll be back before you know it. I just…”

“Need to go home,” Lucy broke the hug and wiped at her eyes. “I heard,” she added with a sad smile. “I know, I understand.”

She tried to smile broadly, wiping her stray tears away.

“I know, and I’m happy for you. I just wish I wouldn’t miss you so much.”

“Well, we’ve still got tonight?” Kara offered. “And you’ll be there tomorrow when the ship leaves, right?”

Lucy let out a sad laugh.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she promised.

She leaned in and planted a warm kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“I’m going to miss you, Sunny Danvers,” she whispered in her ear.

Then she leaned back, looked at Kara with a sad smile, and turned to walk away. Kara watched as Lucy made her way over to James.

“That was weird,” Alex commented.

Kara turned to see Alex standing next to her, following Lucy with her eyes.

“Where did you suddenly come from?”

“I was making sure Lucy wasn’t going to have an emotional breakdown, okay? I’m nice like that,” Alex said, taking a sip of her drink.

“Uhu.”

“Kara Danvers!”

Kara barely had time to catch her breath before Brainy and Nia were suddenly standing before her.

“Brainy!” Kara said. “Glad to see you here! How are you?”

“I am splendid, thank you for inquiring,” Brainy said formally, and Kara could hear Alex giggle behind her.

“Brainy wanted to come over and say goodbye,” Nia smiled. “Goodbye before the actual goodbye tomorrow, that is.”

Kara smiled back and took Nia’s hand in hers. She squeezed it softly.

They’d said goodbye already. About a hundred times over, actually. At the National City superhero museum, after they’d completed their last interview together. At CatCo, after they’d delivered the final version of their article to Andrea. At home, when Kara had officially handed Nia the keys to her apartment.

It still didn’t make it any easier.

Nia swallowed, but smiled back, trying with all her might to be happy for her friend.

“Why yes, and I also came by to reassure you, Supergirl.”

“Oh?” Kara asked, amused.

“See, I’ve done some calculations, looking at the crime rates in National City for the last five years. Then I also looked at the crime numbers in Metropolis – specifically for the years following your cousin’s move to Argo. Now, when we look at the trends – ” he rambled on, while Kara and Nia just looked at him with wide eyes.

Kara couldn’t help but smile.

Brainy was getting lost in his own head, coming up with numbers and percentages that Kara had a hard time tracking when she was so tired and happy. But she let him continue, unhindered.

“ – and that is why, through the implementation of better care facilities, a better-equipped D.E.O., and a new collection of superheroes, I believe that National City should be safe, even after you’ve emigrated to Argo,” he concluded.

Kara blinked. She looked at Nia, who usually provided explanations for Brainy’s different way of thinking.

“What he means to say is – ”

“I’m going to miss you,” Brainy said quickly.

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise. So did Nia’s.

“I wish you would not depart. But alas, I know it would be to your great emotional benefit to be reunited with your family, and therefore I do not wish to stop you. But I will feel your absence tremendously.”

Kara was struck silent by Brainy’s sincere words.

“I…” she tried to speak but found that she couldn’t. “Brainy,” she whispered softly.

Behind her, Alex sniffled, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Was that not appropriate?” Brainy inquired. “Should I have phrased it differently?”

Nia kissed Brainy’s cheek and he blushed and looked at her in surprise.

“You did perfect,” Nia said with a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Kara agreed. “Come on, bring it in.”

And she hugged him.

“I love you so much,” she said. “Take good care of Nia for me, okay?”

Brainy still looked a little confused, but he straightened his shoulders and nodded solemnly.

“You have my word, Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

“Come on,” Nia said, taking Brainy by the arm. “We’ll let some other people say hi to Kara, okay? Big day tomorrow, Kar!”

“Yeah,” Kara whispered, “tomorrow.”

“Come on,” Alex said, tugging at Kara by her hand. “This is a party, isn’t it? In your honor, no less! We got you like a boatload of potstickers to celebrate.”

“Oh no,” Kara groaned. “Potstickers. Just one more thing I’ll have to live without! Oh, no, this is terrible!”

Alex shook her head.

“Only you would bawl your eyes out over missing out on some food.”

“Yeah? Well you don’t have to live without those potstickers for the foreseeable future,” Kara pouted. “You can have as many as you want. Whenever you want. You can have them with shrimp, or pork, or even beef if you feel like it. Or you could order the salmon ones and the – ”

“Okay, okay,” Alex guided Kara away. “This kind of negative spiral-thinking is exactly what we’re hoping to avoid tonight. So why don’t you indulge, while _not_ trying to think about how much you’ll miss them in the future? Stay in the now, Kara.”

She patted Kara’s shoulders.

“Stay in the now,” Kara repeated.

But as she looked around the room, watching the people she cared so much about laughing and smiling, drinking and eating, and generating such an intensely happy atmosphere, her heart ached.

She wanted to stay in the now forever. She wanted to be frozen in that moment in time for the rest of her life, even if she rationally knew it would never be a real possibility. This wasn’t her home. She knew it wasn’t. She’d slowly come to terms with the fact that she had no real home. Krypton was gone, Argo was her home base, but the people there were mostly strangers to her after all this time. She’d concluded that home was people. People like Alex, like Nia, like Lena. And unfortunately, she couldn’t put the two together.

There was Argo and her mom, and there was her family here on earth.

And it hurt so freaking bad to know that she couldn’t combine the two. But seeing how much effort everyone had put into this party, trying to send Kara off with the cheeriest goodbye in history, Kara couldn’t be sad. Or at least, she couldn’t show it. It wouldn’t be fair.

So Kara let herself get tugged around the room by Alex. She talked to her friends. She laughed with her partners at the D.E.O. She smiled and ate and drank, and let people wrap her up into unfamiliar and familiar hugs. She let herself enjoy these last moments with her family.

After a while, the party had dwindled down a little. Most of the D.E.O.’s employees had headed home after sharing some long, lingering hugs. They’d turned the music down just a little, so Alex’s playlist played some soft rock in the D.E.O.’s big new open area. Somehow, they’d all found their way onto the floor, sitting in a big circle, laughing along to stories of Supergirl, and stories she’d never taken part in, all while passing differently labeled bottles around.

J’onn was still there, with his arm thrown around M’gann, who was laughing openly and freely. So unburdened, and so perfectly, uncomplicatedly carefree.

Brainy was sitting between Lena and Nia, talking about her amazing scientific achievements during the whole Reign endeavor. Sam was sitting on Lena’s other side, and while Kara had thought she’d prefer to stay away from the subject, she seemed to relish in celebrating Lena’s role in the conflict too.

“The way she managed to dissect the intricate qualities of the black kryptonite… it was genius!” Brainy exclaimed.

“I know!” Sam agreed. “And didn’t you say she managed to steer a spaceship from the future with like… zero experience or without even reading a manual?”

“Guys,” Lena blushed. “It really wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Oh I vehemently disagree,” Sam stated, taking a swig of the bottle that appeared before her. “You were like Wonder Woman out there. If Wonder Woman had like two Master Degrees and a PhD in bio-engineering. Which, ya know, she wishes!”

Lena rolled her eyes, but the blush had reached the tips of her ears, and Kara could tell she was beaming under the compliments.

Their eyes met, and Lena seemed to want to say something, but instead she just bit her lip smiling as Sam and Brainy continued exalting her achievements.

Kara laughed and mouthed a: “it’s true,” to which Lena just shook her head laughing.

It was nice to see her so happy. She deserved all the praise. She deserved to be recognized as the hero for once. What Lena had done this past year… past years, even, was incredible.

After Lex, after Lillian, after everything that had gone down between them… Lena had kept trying. She’d kept being there for Kara. She’d kept proving that she was in it for real this time. That she deserved to be trusted. That she could be Lena again.

And it hadn’t taken Kara long to agree with her.

After countless nights talking – fighting, screaming – and making up. After days of just sitting next to Lena, talking about everything they could think to talk about – video games, the ethics of being a superhero, the best appetizers on earth, the need for alien psychologists – they’d come out the other side.

They were better for it.

And now that Lena had been in Kara’s life again – a warm, welcome presence that Kara enjoyed like a warm summer sun on her face – she couldn’t imagine her life without it anymore.

And it kind of killed her.

How could she say goodbye to someone she saw every day? How would she adapt to it? How would she ever get over that?

Kara shot Lena a final smile and sighed, leaning backward, eyes on the ceiling. Her head came to rest on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

Kara shook her head, turned her neck a little to look at Alex.

“Just happy,” she smiled dimly.

Alex smiled back and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist.

“Yeah, me too,” she mumbled. “Me too.”

Winn and J’onn were arguing in the corner of the room, clearly fighting over the music playing in the room. Their discussion felt so familiar and homely, that Kara couldn’t even begin to care about who was winning the argument. She just enjoyed Winn’s winy complaints that: “ _Hamilton’s a classic in the future, Space Dad. How can you be against good music?”_

 _“Mr Schott, we decided on calm house party music! That does_ not _include Hamilton.”_

 _“Hamilton’s right for every occasion,”_ Kara heard Winn pout. But he’d clearly lost the discussion, because soft rock continued playing through the speakers.

Kelly came over and went to sit next to Kara, planting a small kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“I got us some more food!” she beamed. “Pizza, Kara?”

“Yes, yes, oh my Rao, yes,” Kara said taking a slice off Kelly’s plate. “You’re the best,” she managed to say through a mouthful of food.

“And you have no manners,” Alex said, standing up. “I’m going to get some more booze.”

Kara pouted at her, but her mouth full of pizza made it hard to look undignified.

But Kelly just laughed as Alex walked over to the drinks station.

They’d all been supposed to bring food and drinks to share, but it was clear that all the finer things they’d had this evening had kindly been provided by Lena, making up for a severe lack of creativity on everyone else’s part. There were expensive bottles of scotch Alex was practically flying towards, wine, multiple cans of cooled cocktails… A real party, according to Alex, who had uncharacteristically offered to help set up way earlier on. 

Kara shook her head as Lucy sloshed some liquid into both her and Alex’s cups.

“They’re the worst,” Kara said and Kelly laughed.

“They’re having fun,” Kelly acquiesced. “Alex doesn’t drink much these days. She should be allowed to have some wild nights. And I’m calling an uber tonight so.”

Kara shot her a grateful look.

“Thank you,” she said taking Kelly’s hand. “For taking such good care of her.”

“Well,” Kelly teased. “I did promise, didn’t I?”

She wiggled her fingers so her silver wedding band sparkled in the light.

“For better or for worse?”

“Yeah, but like, I’m not sure you knew what you were getting into at the time,” Kara said mock-seriously. “I mean, come on! The woman’s a mess when she starts drinking. Just you wait until she’s hit her drunk singing stage.”

Kara shook her head.

“A mess.”

Kelly giggled and rested her weight on her hand so she could throw a loving glance Alex’s way.

“Yeah,” she whispered, but her eyes sparkled with so much love that Kara didn’t think she’d really caught on to what she’d said.

Kara took another bite. “And thanks for the pizza!”

Kelly looked back at Kara.

“You’re welcome,” she said kindly. “Alex reminded me today that there is no pizza on Krypton. Thought you might like to fill up on everything before you go.”

“I know,” Kara balked. “It’s a tragedy.”

Kelly laughed softly, bumping her shoulder against Kara’s.

“No earth food,” she shook her head. “Are there some good Kryptonian dishes you’re looking forward to?”

“Food on Krypton is pretty… functional,” Kara said slowly. “It’s not like here on earth, where you try all these amazing flavor combinations. You just kind of… eat to sustain yourself, I guess. So no, not really.”

Kelly nodded, looking at Kara with a gentle crease in her eyebrows.

“Then I guess you’ll have lots to teach them, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kara smiled vaguely and looked away.

“You going to miss it?”

“Earth?” Kara asked, letting her eyes drift over the room. “Sure.”

Kara shrugged. But it wasn’t out of indifference. She thought that if she tried to open her mouth, a flood of pain would escape, and Kelly and Alex would never let her leave again. She was scared it’d all come out. How heartbreaking it was to have to call Cat to let her know she wouldn’t work there anymore. How unimaginable it was to think that she wouldn’t see J’onn and Alex and Lena on a daily basis anymore. How the thought of not getting to write articles side by side with Nia anymore made her want to bawl her eyes out.

“It’s going to be weird,” she managed to say.

She couldn’t look Kelly in the eyes though. Kelly had this knack for getting you to spill all your feelings and thoughts and memories, and honestly, while it was definitely a good thing for Alex who was in desperate need for someone to ease her into exploring her feelings, it made Kara slightly uneasy. She couldn’t lie to Kelly. Kelly always seemed to know when things weren’t completely right. It was hard.

Kelly tugged a lock of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear so carefully, so spontaneously, like it was just second nature to her, that Kara had to look up at her.

“Are you okay, Kara?” she asked, genuine concern and warmth in her voice that made Kara just want to curl up against her.

“It’s just tough,” Kara whispered. “I’m going to miss everybody so much… I don’t know if I’ll be able to take it.”

Kelly nodded like she understood.

She couldn’t, no one could understand what it was like to be separated from your loved ones on a different planet, but Kara appreciated it all the same.

“I’m going to miss Alex so much,” Kara admitted.

She forced herself to look ahead, to keep her eyes open, to swallow her tears away. This was a party. A happy occasion. She couldn’t cry now.

Instead of shrugging it off by saying the obvious, “It’s not forever” like Kara had been repeating all day long, Kelly just put her arm around Kara, while her other hand squeezed her upper arm.

Kara swallowed before putting her head on Kelly’s shoulder.

“It’s going to feel so empty not having you here,” Kelly said softly. “We’re all going to feel it. We’re all going to miss you so much.”

Kara bit her tongue and let Kelly comfort her.

“But it’s going to be so amazing for you, Kara. I’m sure your family can’t wait to see you again.”

“Yeah,” Kara mumbled.

“And we’ll be right here waiting for you,” Kelly reminded her. “We’ll still be here when you get back.”

Kara nodded.

“Kelly?” she asked hoarsely. “Can we talk about something else? Just for a bit? I appreciate all of this,” she ensured her, “but I kind of don’t want to cry now. I’ll do that on my way home, kay?”

Kelly didn’t laugh. She nodded seriously.

“Okay,” she said and kissed the side of Kara’s head. “You got it.”

The night progressed a lot lighter after that.

Winn enthusiastically shared his stories of Kara’s first crime-fighting endeavors – _and it was a snake! In a tree!!_ – people laughed. Alex got progressively more drunk. Nia danced with Brainy to Madonna and Britney Spears.

They raised their glasses about a dozen times. To Kara. To Alex. To the D.E.O. To good friends and good times. To fate bringing them together. To scotch – initiated by Lucy and Alex trying a drink-off which Lucy won, but only because Alex got distracted by Kelly’s laughter. To various other things, each sillier than the last.

Kara danced too. A wild boogie with Winn. A perfectly executed _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ routine which earned her a deafening applause from her friends – and a drunken holler from Lucy. A slow-dance with James that felt more like a warm, loving hug than anything else. A goodbye to the man she’d worked with for over four years. Her friend.

Eventually, though, it became too late even for her die-hard friends, intent on staying as long as they could. The music still played, but people were barely moving along anymore, joining the circle on the floor. Lucy and James were sitting together, heads together in a way that made Kara hope this reunion could mean something more for them.

Alex, drunk as ever, sat on the floor behind Kelly, clinging to her girlfriend’s back like a koala. Kelly’s hand absentmindedly scratched at the short hairs in the back of Alex’s neck, while she listened to Lena softly recounting a story of something that happened at L-Corp. Nia, to absolutely no one’s surprise, was asleep in Brainy’s lap. Someone – most likely Sam – had had the sense to drape a coat over her body so she didn’t get cold. Winn was nodding off in the corner, head bumping against a cabinet while he forced his blood-shot eyes open every once in a while.

And while Kara never wanted the night to end, she knew it was time.

It was late. She had a long trip ahead of her. And her friends needed to go home and rest. Kara knew she’d see them again in the morning, but something felt very final about that moment. This was her last party with her friends for a very long time. And though she’d eaten everything she liked, though she’d danced and sung her heart out with her friends, and though she’d said goodbye to literally everyone she could imagine… it still didn’t feel like enough.

It still felt like she’d missed so many things.

But the night was as good as over, anyone could see that. She smiled lovingly at her friends. Then, she took a deep, shuddering breath and spoke up.

“It’s been great, you guys. But I think it’s time to go home now.”

A chorus of weak ‘no’s’ rose up from the group, and Kara let it wash over her like a warm shower.

“It’s late,” she smiled. “You’re all tired. And you still need to be here in the morning to see me off, right? Can’t do that if you’re all still passed out.”

Winn groaned, and people mumbled some things that seemed to agree with Kara. So slowly, ever so slowly, people started to stand up, one after the other, and after some last goodbyes and some promises to be at the D.E.O. the next morning, filtered out of the building.

Winn went first. Sleep-drunk, he hugged Kara weakly before yawning and stumbling off. James and Lucy were next, promising to take an Uber with Winn so that they’d all make it back safe.

Lucy was done crying for the night, but she still threw her arms around Kara’s neck for a last hug.

“Night, Kara,” she mumbled against Kara’s cheek.

“Night, Lucy,” Kara whispered back.

J’onn and M’gann were next, along with a handful of D.E.O. agents and Sam who kissed Kara warmly on the cheek.

Kelly and Alex were the last ones to go. Alex practically fell against Kara, and Kara caught her at the last moment.

“Alex,” Kara groaned. “How much did you drink?”

“Just a bit,” Alex slurred, putting her arms around Kara.

“No kidding.”

Kara crinkled her nose.

“You smell like a walking fire hazard.”

Alex ignored her, and buried her face in Kara’s neck while Kelly chuckled behind her.

“Alex,” Kara tried weakly. “It’s time to go home.”

“No,” Alex mumbled stubbornly. “Don’t wanna.”

“Alex.”

“No.”

Kara sighed, wrapping her arms around her sister’s back.

“Why not?”

Alex mumbled something against Kara’s sweater, but Kara couldn’t quite make it out.

“Alex?”

Alex turned her head a little, so her nose pressed against Kara’s neck while her cheek rested on Kara’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to let you go,” drunk Alex murmured. “I don’t want to – I can’t let you go.”

Kara froze. Her eyes drifted upwards slowly, and caught Kelly’s, who looked at her in great pity.

“Alex…”

“How am I ever gonna let you go?” Alex murmured sleepily.

Kara wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. Alex was too drunk to remember anything, and Kara had nothing sensible to say anymore. What could she say that wouldn’t make her give up on her idea to leave altogether?

So Kara swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Alex,” she said roughly. “Kelly’s going to take you home now, okay?”

“M’kay,” Alex murmured. “Kelly.”

Kara gently untangled Alex from her own body and led her back to Kelly, who gratefully accepted the help. They draped one of Alex’s arms around Kelly’s shoulders, so Kelly could semi-easily move her outside too.

“I had James call us an uber too,” Kelly said. “So don’t worry about us getting home, cause I just know you were going to.”

Kara bit her lip.

“Guilty.”

Kelly smiled.

“Don’t worry, Kara. I’ll take care of Alex.”

Kara smiled back. “I have no doubts about that.”

Alex seemed to fall asleep standing up, so there was no time for long goodbyes or heartfelt conversations. Just a quick promise on Kelly’s part that they’d be there on time tomorrow.

Kara watched the both of them hobble outside to the black car waiting for them with a longing smile on her face.

Sometimes, she thought her love had reached its limits for the people in her lives. But then Winn would dance with her, or Lena would beam with pride, or Kelly would smile, supporting Alex, and Kara could almost physically feel her heart expand.

She had so much more love to give for everyone in her life. She loved them all more than life itself.

Kara shook her head and looked down at the floor, riddled with plates, glasses and party hats.

Though the night had been long and emotional, she wasn’t ready to go home yet. She couldn’t go to bed yet with her head so full of fuzzy thoughts and her heart so tight in her chest. She wasn’t ready yet.

So Kara sighed and started gathering some plates scattered across the floor. She could clean up a little. Save the cleaning crew a big headache in the morning. She carefully moved some crumbs onto one plate, calmly and efficiently stacking the others underneath it.

Kara hummed to herself, transfixed by her monotonous work. She was convinced that if she hadn’t been so overwhelmed by all the events of the last couple of days, and especially by the party that night, she’d have noticed it sooner.

Footsteps, behind her.

Kara was so lost in her own world that when a hand gently touched her shoulder, she instinctively flew backwards against the wall, feeling the stones break behind her while she slid to the floor.

“Sorry!” Lena shouted, covering her mouth with her hands. “I’m so sorry!”

“Lena!”

Kara scrabbled upright awkwardly, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

“You’re still here!”

“I never meant to startle you!” Lena said. “I just… I wanted…”

Kara wiped the dust off her jeans and looked up at Lena, who seemed uncharacteristically nervous. She was at a loss for words and seemed very uncomfortable with that. Kara took pity on her.

“Want to help me clean up a bit?” she asked.

Lena looked surprised but nodded hesitantly.

“Sure.”

She lowered her purse to the ground.

“Um…”

“You get the trash, I’ll do the cups and plates?”

“Deal.”

And they got to work.

Lena hobbled around awkwardly, her insanely high heels not very practical when she had to bend over to gather things on the floor as well. Eventually, Lena seemed to realize that as well and kicked off her heels with a frustrated huff.

Kara bit her lip and smiled. It was such an ordinary, random, Lena thing to do. Wearing heels to a party with her friends, where everybody’s main goal was to be comfortable. Of course she’d want to walk in with her heels sharp as weapons, her stylish dress, and her impeccable make-up. It was endearing.

Somehow, Lena had caught her smile.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Not nothing, you were smiling. What?”

“Nothing!”

Lena raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, clearly unimpressed.

Kara huffed and rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“I was just thinking,” Kara said vaguely.

“About?”

Kara shrugged.

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Kara,” Lena insisted, with a short laugh, “tell me.”

“I…”

Kara laughed and looked down.

“I was just thinking about you. And your heels.”

“My heels?”

“Yes,” Kara smiled. “You and your heels. How you always wear them, even to this party here.”

Lena looked confused.

“Okay?”

“I’m going to miss you always insisting on wearing impractical footwear wherever you go.”

Lena smiled softly, confused.

“Why?”

Kara shrugged. “Because it’s such a you thing. A Lena thing.”

Kara turned her back to Lena. “It was just something that passed through my head, is all.”

Lena was silent.

Kara continued cleaning. She gathered the plates and stacked the cups. Then she moved them all to the kitchen where she put them in the sink to wash. Slowly, without using her superspeed.

Like she had to get used to doing things without her powers.

Kara was still in the kitchen when Lena came by, carrying torn wrapping paper in a cardboard box. She put it in the trash in the back of the kitchen while Kara tended to the dishes. Kara turned on the hot water and started rinsing off the plates, one by one. Lena appeared next to her with a towel in hand.

Kara looked up, surprised.

“Lena, you can go home. I can do this by myself. Really.”

Lena smiled sadly.

“That’s okay. I’m not in a hurry.”

Kara smiled back.

“Okay.”

She went slow. Rinsed every plate with care, cleaned them with a sponge, even though they weren’t dirty enough for that. She liked this. Staying with Lena in the empty D.E.O. kitchen while everyone else had already gone home.

Kara knew she’d be leaving in a couple of hours. Leaving the planet. Leaving everyone. But she couldn’t bring herself to talk about it now. Not while Lena was just standing beside her, drying dishes like it was the most important thing in the world.

Kara passed the soap-sudden plates on with a small smile.

Lena dried them off with a black D.E.O-initialed towel. When they ran out of plates, they moved on to cups. When they ran out of those too, they did the cutlery. But eventually they ran out of things to wash. And they both kind of stared at the stacks of immaculately clean dishes, stacked on the silver kitchen racks.

"Well," Kara said after a beat, a low, miserable feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Guess that was everything."

Kara looked at the dirty sink and figured that she could maybe stretch her time with Lena just a little longer. Just the tiniest bit.

“I guess I should still clean this up,” Kara said cheerily. “Wouldn’t be fair to leave this all messy.”

Lena didn't answer. Not even with an airy laugh.

"Lena?"

Lena hummed, still staring ahead, a little lost.

"Are you okay?"

Lena nodded. "Just thinking about what you said."

"What I said?"

Kara frowned.

"'The Lena thing,'" Lena echoed. "Earlier. I like that."

She looked at Kara beside her and smiled.

"I like that you'll miss something so insignificant."

She shrugged.

“Maybe that means you’ll still remember us all when you’re up there on your culturally advanced home-planet.”

Kara shot her a small smile.

“I could never forget. Not even if I tried. I wouldn’t even want to,” she admitted softly. “Because all those tiny, little things keep me grounded. Remind me that this – you all – that it was all real.”

Kara shot her a furtive smile.

“That all my moments here with you were real.”

Lena stilled, looking at Kara with big eyes for just a second. She was still holding on to her towel, long forgotten in her pale hands. Her face wasn’t pale though. There was a distinct flush on her cheeks, and her eyes looked like they were miles away.

“Lena?” Kara asked.

Lena’s eyes fluttered before focusing on Kara again.

“Sorry,” she whispered, shaking her head. “I don’t know where my head is tonight.”

Kara laughed.

“Probably on some project you’ve been working on,” Kara teased. “You’re never really with us when you’ve got unfinished business.”

Lena smiled tightly.

“Yes,” she said absent-mindedly. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kara tilted her head. “I don’t mind.”

“No,” Lena shook her head. “We’re supposed to be enjoying your last day here, and here I am, miles away.”

“Lena,” Kara scolded her gently. “I enjoy spending time with you. Just being with you is enough. I don’t mind you drifting off at times. Not even a little.”

“Right,” Lena muttered. “So, ehm… Are you ready for tomorrow? All packed up?”

“Oh yes,” Kara said, turning back to the sink she was cleaning. “Everything’s all done. Nia’s got the keys to my apartment, and rent is paid through the next four months. I officially handed in my resignation. Said goodbye to everyone here.”

Kara tilted her head, counting off the things she’d done like she was filling out a mental checklist.

“Eliza’s coming to Argo soon, just for a little while. J’onn’s going to drive her in his space car. Have you seen it yet? It’s amazing!”

Kara let out a short laugh.

“She says she wants to see just where exactly I’m going, and who I’ll be staying with before she lets me live on another planet.”

Kara smiled to herself at the memory of Eliza’s flushed face as she had rattled off all the things that could go wrong, and all the things Kara had to do to keep in touch with her family on earth. Like a real mother. Like she was so concerned that she almost didn’t want to let Kara leave.

“Never mind that it’s my home planet,” Kara said, almost to herself. “She worries so much.”

“Because she’s going to miss you,” Lena said hoarsely. “She has a hard time letting go.”

Kara shrugged, focused on the task at hand.

“I guess. I don’t mind. I’m happy to show her my home. To share some things with her.”

“I’ll bet,” Lena said softly.

“But anyway,” Kara said in a cheerier voice. “I’ve finished everything else. I said my goodbyes. Packed some of my clothes – can you believe they don’t have sweatpants on Krypton? – I put all my furniture in storage, paid my bills…”

She turned around to face Lena, talking like she was on automatic. She didn’t register the burning look in Lena’s eyes. The way her lips opened just a little like she was trying to talk. How she was standing close enough for her arm to brush against Lena’s hand…

“I gave my plants to my neighbor, cause, I mean, I love Nia, but a plant mom she is _not_. I finally took a box of Mon-El’s old stuff down to the charity shop on Seventh Street. I found three new dogwalkers for Mrs Stein in my building, I signed the documents to – ”

Before Kara had a chance to even think about the documents she’d signed, Lena’s hand was on her elbow. 

Kara stopped talking and turned to Lena.

Lena’s hand was on her elbow. Almost tugging on it, without any power. Her hand was there, and it stayed there and Lena was just looking at her. Eyes wide, like she’d shocked herself. Like she couldn’t believe she’d done that. Like she didn’t know what to do.

Lena opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her hand stayed put.

“Lena?” Kara tried. “Are you okay?”

Lena’s eyes widened even further. She looked terrified. It brought out the protective, worrying side of Kara.

“Lena?” she asked. “Is something bothering you? Are you in trouble?”

She mirrored Lena, and brought her hand up to gently catch Lena’s elbow, uncaring that it was still wet from the dishwater.

Lena’s eyes looked down to see where Kara was gently supporting her.

“Are you okay?”

Lena’s eyes met Kara’s, and Kara could see a flicker of determination in those familiar blue-green eyes before Lena’s hand tugged on Kara’s elbow, and Kara didn’t have the strength to stop her.

Kara practically fell against Lena in the most perfect way a person could fall.

When Lena’s lips met Kara’s, it felt more like a soft, warm realization – a soft “oh,” – after a world of confusion she didn’t know she’d found herself lost in for so long. It felt more like spring rain than a thunderclap, calmer than the fireworks Kara had always expected would take place when she’d finally kiss “the one.”

Because that’s what Kara believed was happening.

Lena had jumped into the unknown, had taken a brave step forward, and had unknowingly cleared everything up.

It was always Lena.

Lena kissed her softly, but not hesitantly. Like she knew what she was doing, and wasn’t scared Kara would be afraid to turn her down if she wanted to. Like she was taking her last chance. Like it was inevitable that this was how it would all end.

Her lips were so warm and fit so well, like they were always meant to kiss Kara.

Kara opened her mouth without thinking. She let Lena kiss her with all the enthusiasm they’d missed out on for years. Kara’s hands drifted down to Lena’s waist, soaking the fabric of her lovely dress. Lena’s hand stayed on Kara’s elbow, holding on to her like Kara leave for Argo at any second. Her other hand cupped Kara’s head so gently that it made Kara want to melt into it.

It felt like Kara’s mind felt lighter and clearer than it had in a long time.

The taste of the wine Lena had been drinking lingered in Kara’s mouth. The scent of Lena’s heady perfume clouded her senses.

And Kara was lost. Lost in the kiss, and lost in Lena.

Even when their lips disconnected, Kara could still feel Lena lingering on her skin. Like she was part of her.

“Lena,” she breathed, eyes still closed, still basking in the moment they’d shared.

“Kara,” Lena whispered back. There was a quiet reverence in her voice that made Kara want to kiss her again.

So she did.

Small kisses to Lena’s plump lips. Like she was trying to honor them.

“Lena,” she whispered against those lips. “Lena.”

“Kara. I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Lena whispered.

Kara smiled.

“I’m glad you did.”

“Are you?”

Lena took a step back and it made Kara feel colder. She opened her eyes and found that Lena looked at her with sad confusion.

“You said you’d tied up all your loose ends. But Kara…”

Lena held on to her forearms like she was trying to protect herself from the hurt she was expecting.

“You’re leaving. And we’re not finished. Not at all.”

Lena’s breath hitched in her throat as she shot Kara a pleading look.

“I have so much I still need to say to you. So much to share. We’re not done. We’re not _finished_.”

Reality came crashing back so suddenly around Kara that it felt like time had stood still for too long, and was rushing to catch back up with the present. Like the world was spinning, and Lena was getting further and further away.

“Lena,” Kara whispered. She hated how the apology was already tangible in her words.

Lena could feel it too. She looked away with a pained expression, bringing a hand up to her forehead.

“Don’t,” Lena whispered. “It’s okay.”

“Lena, I know,” Kara tried, “I know we’re not finished. I’m so happy you kissed me, I swear! I just… I wish it was sooner! I wish we’d have done this sooner. I’m sorry… I – I just…”

“You have to go home,” Lena said quietly.

Tears jumped in Kara’s eyes.

“It’s not forever,” Kara pleaded. “It might… When I come back…?”

“No, Kara,” Lena whispered, taking Kara’s hand. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Kara shook her head. “It was all so right just seconds ago and now it’s all gone.”

“It’s not,” Lena promised. Her hand cupped Kara’s cheek, and she held it so softly and so lovingly that Kara wished she could just _stay_ in that moment a second longer, before reality had to come crashing in again. Just one second longer.

“Look, you shouldn’t go to Argo thinking you owe the world – or me – anything. You shouldn’t have to think about what happens when you get back – or even if you want to come back. I just…”

Lena looked so fragile.

“I didn’t want to have any regrets. I didn’t want to let you go when I’ve always been so afraid to… to tell you…”

Kara waited as Lena swallowed, forcing herself not to look away from Kara.

“I care about you a lot, Kara. And I couldn’t let you leave without telling you. But – ”

She smiled sadly.

“ – that doesn’t mean you should have any reservations about leaving. You deserve to be happy. You deserve some peace. With your family. At home. There shouldn’t be anything keeping you here.”

“Lena,” Kara whispered.

Lena squeezed her hand.

“I’m going to miss you. So much,” Kara whispered tearfully.

Lena smiled, eyes sparkling.

“I’m going to miss you too. But you’re going to be so happy up there on Argo.”

“I’ll be all alone.”

“No you won’t. You’ll have your family. Your mom. Superman. And all of us down here, we won’t be going anywhere. We’ll be right here, for however long it takes.”

Kara squeezed her eyes shut for just a second, trying not to break out crying.

“Lena?”

Lena hummed.

“I really did like that kiss.”

Lena laughed despite herself like she was surprising herself too.

“I’m glad. Would’ve been an awkward goodbye if you hadn’t.”

Kara laughed, but she felt Lena brush away some wetness on her cheeks, and realized she was crying.

Lena leaned in and let her forehead rest against Kara’s, almost as if she was tempting herself to kiss Kara again. She didn’t, but somehow the move felt just as intimate as a kiss, just as cherished. Lena’s hand slid from her elbow to Kara’s waist. Almost on her hip.

“I can’t believe this is just it,” Kara whispered. “Everything we’ve been through, and everything that’s happened, and it all just ends with a kiss?”

Lena hummed. “There are worse ways to end things.”

“You know what I mean,” Kara whispered, tears clouding her voice. “This isn’t fair. Why now? What are we going to do?”

Lena took a deep breath and when she exhaled, Kara felt her warm breath tickle her lips.

“Well,” Lena said easily, “I think we should make the most of our final moments here. So I suggest we stay here, just for a little while more. Then you’re going to go home. As am I. We’re both going to get some sleep. Then we meet back here tomorrow, and I’ll be the first to say goodbye when you leave for Argo and to see you off.”

“Lena,” Kara felt the tears rush back afresh.

“But until then,” Lena interrupted her. “We can stay here for a little while more. Just until we’re ready.”

Kara wasn’t sure she’d ever be ready.

“Okay,” she murmured. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Lena whispered back.

“Can you kiss me again?” Kara asked shyly.

Lena looked at her in quiet surprise.

“I mean,” Kara scrambled to say, “if we really only have these last moments together, we might as well enjoy them, right? Not that I don’t enjoy talking to you and all but – ”

She was cut off by Lena’s mouth on hers, and Kara found she didn’t mind those interruptions much. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck while Lena pulled her closer by her waist.

And Kara let herself forget everything about painful, imminent goodbyes and let herself get lost in the kiss.

For now, there was only Lena. And that was enough

* * *

Kara was at the D.E.O. the next morning bright and early. So were Winn, James and Lucy, but ‘bright’ might not have been the best word to describe them. Nursing their hangovers, the three of them were gathered at the control panel after having hugged Kara so tight, she was wondering whether they’d ever let her go.

Their goodbyes had been painful and sad, but in the best way. James had given her a camera. An old one, one of his very own. He’d shut her down when she’d protested with just a quiet: “Well we are going to need to see some pics. And pictures on your phone don’t count.”

Kara had laughed and had hugged him, and that was it.

Winn had looked at her, shaky with tears, and had only managed to stammer that they’d only ever seemed to be saying goodbye to one another these days. She’d said goodbye to Lucy and was happy to notice how her hand stayed tucked in James’s, a blush on her cheeks when she saw Kara had noticed.

Kara was happy for them. And she felt relieved, knowing she’d be leaving her friends happier than before.

Nia and Brainy were there too. Nia was bawling her eyes out while Brainy held her, eyes shimmering, though he’d never admit to that.

Lena was standing at the control panel with some D.E.O. agents. When Kara had greeted her that morning, shuffling uncomfortably in her white Kryptonian attire, Lena had smiled.

“You look beautiful,” she’d said.

And Kara had soaked up the compliment like it was the last one she’d ever get. The last one that would ever really mean something anyway.

Lena had softly hugged her goodbye, careful not to wrinkle the sparkling white fabric laced around Kara’s arms, and careful not to ruffle the curls that were so elegantly styled with tiny Kryptonian pearls to fall over her shoulders in loose, sparkling waves.

But they both knew they’d already had their own, real goodbye. Last night, with every kiss they’d shared, they’d whispered their goodbyes. They’d expressed how much they’d miss each other. Within that tight embrace, they’d shared things they’d never be able to say to each other with their friends around.

“Promise not to become a hermit again?” Kara had sniffled when they broke apart. “Promise you’ll go and meet your friends and you won’t just stay focused on your work?”

“I’ll do my very best,” Lena had replied with a sad grin.

Sam stood by her, and when she’d given her the biggest bear-hug she could, she’d murmured a soft promise in Kara’s ear that she would look out for Lena.

Kara had shot her a grateful smile, had made Sam promise to give all her love to Ruby… and then she’d walked up the bridge leading to the ship.

The ship her mother had sent was big. Bigger than necessary for just one person and two A.I. robots. Bigger than she’d feel comfortable in up in space, Kara was sure. It wasn’t a long trip, but it would feel endless in the darkness. But Kara would brave through it. She had to.

“The ship is ready to depart, Lady Zor-El,” one of the A.I.’s reminded her.

“Just Kara is fine,” Kara said, but she knew it was useless. They were programmed to identify her by that title alone. It’d be a tedious trip with just them as company.

But she was starting to worry.

They’d told her they were ready to leave over one hour and a half ago. The engines were cleared, her luggage was stored away… Eliza had already called, wishing her a good trip, telling her she’d see her in a couple of days. Everything was fine. Everyone was here, ready to watch her leave.

But Alex wasn’t here yet.

Kara sighed, tucking her curls behind her ears as she lifted her phone up, dialing Alex’s number again. When she got to Argo, she’d have to have a talk with her mother about pockets in those Kryptonian robes. This was just annoying.

Her phone went to voicemail again. Alex’s cheery voice announcing that: “Neither Doctor Danvers or the other Doctor Danvers – the nerd, Kara rolled her eyes lovingly – were available at the time, and to please call back later.”

Kara ended the call with a tired sigh. She’d tried calling Alex five times now, and Kelly thrice. No answer.

Kara bit her lip. She’d have to go soon! Why weren’t they here?

“Lady Zor-El, we – ”

“I know,” Kara burst out as the robot shot back into the ship. “I know, just wait!”

She covered her eyes with her hand.

Shouting at an inanimate object was a new low, even for her.

“She’s going to be here,” Kara said. She got a pitying look from Lucy, and Kara firmly looked away.

The big clock on the wall seemed to laugh at her, ticking her precious seconds away. And with every tick that seemed to ring louder and louder in her ears, Kara felt the haunting question creep up on her.

_Did Alex not want to say goodbye?_

Kara shook the thought away. Alex would never leave her like this.

“J’onn?” she asked, trying to sound steady. “Shouldn’t I go out and check? Maybe something’s wrong!”

“She’s on her way, Kara, I promise,” J’onn said from beside her. He put his big hand on her shoulder, which normally calmed her down in an instant, but right now, it just felt suffocating.

“She should be here,” Kara muttered, more to herself than to J’onn. “She should be here to say goodbye.”

J’onn answered anyway. “I know. Don’t worry. She’ll get here.”

“But what if she – ”

“She’ll be here.”

Kara bit her lip and started walking up and down the platform.

She rubbed her bare arms. She missed her soft, comfy sweaters already. Her Kryptonian robe was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but she didn’t feel like herself in it. She’d seen herself in the mirror that morning. She looked more like her mother than herself. Her gown reached all the way down the floor and fluttered with her every move. The gown was complete with two thick, golden armlets around her biceps from which elegantly woven white fabric hung.

The only upside she saw to the dress is that Nia had audibly gasped when Kara had put it on for the first time, a gift from Alura. Nia had begged to see her in it during girls’ night, and she’d reverently exclaimed that Kara looked like a princess. Alex had smiled wryly after that, and had told Kara she looked _Kryptonian._ Kara knew what she meant when she’d said it. Kara looked alien. She looked like she belonged somewhere else. Somewhere Alex couldn’t follow. Like the gap between the two of them had become more pronounced.

It hurt.

Was that why Alex wasn’t at the D.E.O. yet? Did she not want to see Kara leave like this? Was she afraid the image of Kara the alien would somehow cloud her image of Kara as her little sister?

The anxiety was eating away at her insides. She was scared. She was on edge.

Kara caught Lena’s eyes all the way down in the D.E.O.’s entrance hall. Lena shot her a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to calm Kara’s nerves. She saw Sam exchange a worried look with Lena, crossing her arms over her chest. She could tell when James was trying – in vain – to discreetly call Alex himself. She noticed when Lucy was looking over his shoulder with a crease in her eyebrows.

She noticed.

And she worried.

“Lady Zor-El.”

Kara closed her eyes briefly when she heard the A.I. popping up from behind her again.

“The ship is ready for take-off.”

Kara opened her eyes, looking at her friends all waiting below, pretending to still look optimistic. Maybe Kara would just have to accept it. Alex wasn’t coming. Maybe she couldn’t take it. Maybe it was just too much, saying goodbye. Whatever the reason, Kara would have to leave at some point.

She suddenly felt cold with fear. Having to go up into space all alone, without Alex even being there to reassure her, to tell her it was all going to be okay?

Kara’s heart felt like a block of ice inside her chest. All those eyes on her. She had to leave. She had to go.

Kara turned around to look at the large white ship in front of. The door was open but looked more like a dark, gaping maw of a gigantic monster than it did an innocent spaceship.

Kara took a deep, shuddering breath.

Just a couple of steps forward, and she’d be gone. Just a couple of steps and the doors would close, and she’d be up in the air. Just a couple of lonely, lonely steps.

But then she heard it.

Panting. Two sets of footsteps, heavy on the pavement outside. The rattling of… little wheels?

“Stop!”

She recognized her sister’s voice – completely out of breath – and almost sank down to her knees in relief.

Alex was here. She was making her way into the D.E.O. building, rushing past surprised agents and countless metal detectors.

She heard her sister curse at the ID machine, trying to scan her card while she fumbled with whatever she was holding.

“We’re here!” she heard Kelly yell, hoarsely. “Wait up!”

A grin spread over Kara’s face. The others didn’t hear it yet. When Kara looked over her shoulder she saw J’onn grinning back at her. He’d heard it too.

“Stop the spaceship! We’re here – move! Fucking move! My sister’s leaving, can you walk _any_ slower?! – we’re here!”

Alex came rushing into the entrance hall, and Kara could practically feel the relief oozing from everybody inside. Alex was running as fast as she could, significantly hindered by the overflowing suitcase? she was dragging along with her.

“We missed the cab and we had to run all the way, but we’re here!” Alex shouted face flushed like she’d just run a marathon.

Kara could see the sleeve of a familiar black sweater sticking out from one of the bulging front pockets of the suitcase. The zipper couldn’t close, and Kara could just imagine Alex cursing her way through trying to close it, before eventually giving up and rushing to the D.E.O. A trouser leg stuck out from a tiny hole on the side of the suitcase. A pair of sandals had been tied to the handle with a pair of shoelaces.

“Alex!” Kara shouted.

Alex stopped cursing and running when her eyes locked with Kara’s. The biggest, widest grin spread across her face.

“You have room for one more?”

Kara’s mouth fell open.

“That’s not… you can’t… that’s not funny, Alex.”

“I’m not joking,” Alex shook her head, a stupid grin plastered on her face. “I’m coming with. Hold on.”

She dropped her suitcase and ran up the bridge as quick as she could. Kara barely remembered stumbling forwards and falling into Alex’s arms.

Her arms wrapped around Alex’s neck as Alex’s found their way around Kara’s waist.

“You came,” Kara said breathlessly. “You’re here.”

Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away.

“I thought… for a second I really thought you wouldn’t come to say goodbye.”

“You doubted me?” Alex said, pushing away from Kara with a tearful grin. “Me? Missing my little sister going away? I don’t think so.”

“But what are you…?”

Kara looked at Kelly standing below with two suitcases, smiling and waving at Kara.

Kara turned to Alex, her heart beating so fast she almost feared dropping dead from a heart attack at any moment.

“Alex, what’s going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Alex smiled. “I’m coming with you.”

“You… You’re – you’re coming…”

“With you, yes. If you’ll let me.”

“I…” Kara shook her head. “I don’t know what to say.”

She took a step back, eyeing Alex worriedly.

“Is this hungover you talking? A-are you still drunk?”

Kara quickly put her hand on Alex’s forehead.

“Are you sick? Delirious?”

“Kara,” Alex laughed, gently taking Kara’s hand off her forehead. “I’m not sick,” she said warmly. “I’m sure about this.”

“But…”

Kara looked around helplessly. To Kelly, waiting below with the warmest, most reassuring smile ever. To the confused but happy looks on her friends’ faces. They all seemed to understand what was going on, but Kara felt more confused with every passing second.

“But why?” Kara asked softly. “Why would you… why do you want to come? Why would you – ”

“Do you really think I’d leave my little sister to travel through space all by herself?” Alex asked with raised eyebrows. “Do you really think I’d go that easy on you?”

“But I – ”

“Kara. Hey.”

Alex put her hands on Kara’s shoulders, and gently coaxed her to look at her.

Kara’s eyes were wide and guarded, like she expected Alex to retract her offer at any second.

“You’ve been on earth for more than fifteen years now,” Alex said with a gentle smile. “You’ve suffered through learning everything about this planet, you did everything you could to make everybody around you happy… I think it’s about time I do the same thing for you too, don’t you think?”

She twirled a blonde curl around her finger and draped it behind Kara’s ear.

“I think it’s time for me to put in that same effort. But more importantly – ”

She smiled and Kara saw a wet sparkle in Alex’s brown eyes.

“ – I want to come with you. I can’t stand the thought of being without you.”

Kara smiled a watery smile.

“That makes two of us.”

Alex grinned.

“Good,” she whispered. “Because I don’t care what planet we go to. I’ll follow you anywhere.”

Kara pulled Alex closer again, and crushed her so tightly against her it had to hurt, but Alex just laughed.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“I love you,” Alex said.

“I love you.”

Kara managed to hold her tears for a second longer, until she heard Kelly below her, shouting:

“Did Alex ask if I could come too? Just cause I’m all packed up now. And also, I’d get terribly lonely without my wife.”

Kara broke apart from Alex and looked from her sister to Kelly with an open mouth.

“Y- you want to come too?”

“If I can?” Kelly shouted up at her.

Kara could only nod. Kelly beamed and took hold of the two suitcases.

“Good thing we came prepared then.”

“Is that…?” Kara looked at Alex. “You packed?”

“Yes. Kelly and I decided last night we weren’t going to let you leave without us,” Alex said casually. “We spent all night packing and getting our affairs in order – ”

“You mean _I_ packed and got our affairs in order. You had to sober up in the shower,” Kelly said disapprovingly.

“Hey! I called Vasquez and told her she was in charge of the D.E.O. from now on,” Alex reminded her.

“Yes, babe. Thanks. We – oh!”

She walked up the bridge, while the A.I. on Kara’s ship wordlessly descended, picked up the suitcases, and flew them inside the ship.

“Gonna have to get used to that one,” Kelly muttered.

She was barely up on the platform before Kara hugged her close too, tears stinging in her eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered in Kelly’s hair. “Thank you so much.”

Kelly chuckled.

“Like I could say goodbye to my new little sister.”

Kelly kissed the top of her head.

“Plus, I didn’t think Alex could survive one week without your sister nights. She’d go stir crazy,” Kelly deadpanned.

Alex let out an undignified huff but was appeased by a single kiss on her cheek from Kelly.

“Maybe not stir crazy,” she muttered, smiling at Kara.

“So,” Kara wiped at her eyes. “You’re both coming?” she clarified. “Like… really? Putting your lives on hold and all that?”

“We’re not putting anything on hold, Kara,” Kelly smiled. “I want to learn more about how to help aliens here on earth. How better to do that than by learning from others?”

“And I’ll see if your science guild will let me tag along for a bit,” Alex said. “And if they don’t, I’ll find something else to do. It doesn’t matter.”

She took Kara’s hand in hers.

“We’re coming.”

“Guys,” Kara whispered hoarsely. “I don’t know what to say.”

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by Nia below.

“Hey!” Nia shouted.

Kara, Alex and Kelly looked over the railing.

“Nobody told us that was an option!” she shouted. “No one thought to mention that we were allowed to come to Krypton?”

Kara’s eyes widened.

“Nia,” she paused. “You’re not serious.”

“I don’t want to say goodbye to my best friend!” Nia said. “If I’d known coming with you was an option, I’d have packed my bags days ago!”

“We feel very uninformed,” Brainy agreed. “We would have been much better prepared if we had known about this sooner.”

“Now I can’t even sort out what I was supposed to bring!”

“You want to come with?” Alex shouted down, and Kelly covered her ears.

“Yes! If I could – oh screw this.”

Nia took Brainy’s hand in hers and ran up the bridge to Kara, Alex, and Kelly.

She huffed when she arrived in front of the three women.

“That is,” she looked at Kara with pleading eyes. “If you’ll let us? I promise I won’t be a bother,” she started rambling. “I swear I will pull my weight when it’s necessary! I can do whatever job Krypton needs – or if you’d still like to be a reporter there, maybe we can still work together! Or, well, I know I’m not a scientist, but I’m willing to bet that with my dream-energy I could – ”

“Nia!” Kara cut the girl off.

Nia bit her lip and looked at Kara with big, anxious eyes.

“I would love for you to come with!”

“Really?” Nia squealed. “Are you for real?”

“Yes,” Kara laughed. “But only if you’re sure! I mean, if you need more time… this is a serious decision, and there’s much to consider! It’s a whole other planet, and you would have to change everything, and – _oof!”_

Kara almost fell back against the railing when Nia enveloped her in a hug. She squealed, moving around with Kara still in her arms.

“You’re the best, best, best!”

She took a step back.

“It’s going to be great!”

Kara let out a disbelieving laugh.

“You’re really sure?”

“Yes! I’m going to Krypton with you!”

“Brainy?”

Brainy straightened his spine and looked at Nia and then at Kara.

“It would be a great honor to learn more about Krypton and its advanced science.”

“He says yes!” Nia squealed.

“Well, okay then!” Kara laughed in disbelief. “I guess we’re all going to Krypton!”

“This spaceship just got a whole lot more crowded,” she heard Alex mutter behind her, but a soft elbow poke from Kelly was enough to shut her up.

“So, this is it then,” Kara said, heart beating like a drum. “The five of us, leaving for Argo?”

“I think so,” Alex smiled. “That enough company for you?”

Before Kara could say something, something, or rather, someone, caught her attention.

_Lena._

“Wait!” Lena shouted. “Damnit!”

Lena looked at Sam, her eyes wide with the shock from what she was about to do.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins in an exciting, exhilarating, terrifying, completely foreign way. She was about to make the stupidest, most spontaneous decision she’d ever made in her life. And she was ready to jump in with both feet.

“Sam, I – ”

She looked at the spaceship, where her friends and _Kara_ were all leaning over the railing, looking at her with confused frowns. She was making an absolute fool of herself, and Lena couldn’t find it in herself to give a damn.

“Sam,” she looked at her friend, unable to say what she wanted to say.

Sam smiled at her, blinking away her sadness.

“Yeah,” she murmured. “I know.”

Sam pulled Lena in for a quick hug. “I’ve always known.”

Lena didn’t have the time to think about what that meant.

“Okay,” she breathed. “Okay. You’ll – ”

“I’ve got L-Corp covered,” Sam smiled. “You go.”

“Sam – ”

Lena’s heart was beating out of her chest. Her breathing was all over the place. She felt oddly like she was drunk and high and going insane all at the same time.

But it felt so incredibly right.

“I’m going to miss you,” Sam said with a sad smile. “But if you don’t get on that ship right this instant, I swear to God I will drag you up there myself.”

Lena let out a disbelieving laugh. She planted a big kiss on Sam’s cheek and started running. She ran as she’d never run before. Like she couldn’t feel the burning pain in her lungs, the sharp pains in her side. She felt lighter than ever before. She thought she finally understood what flying felt like.

“Wait!” she shouted.

Kara watched in complete and utter disbelief as _Lena freaking Luthor_ ran across the D.E.O.’s hall, all the way from the control panel to the iron bridge that led to the ship. At one point, she almost tripped, her ankle wobbling dangerously on the terrifyingly long stiletto’s.

“Screw this,” she heard Lena mutter.

Lena kicked off her black heels – Alex whistled behind Kara – and without even bothering to pick them up, she ran up the bridge on her bare feet.

Kara almost felt like she was dreaming. Like she was watching someone else waiting for Lena on that bridge. Like she’d wake up from her daydream any second now, and she would find that it had all been a dream.

But it wasn’t.

Because Lena stood before her, just a tad shorter without her heels. Some strands of her black hair that had been so carefully styled into a bun this morning had escaped their confines and framed her face wildly.

Lena was breathing heavily, looking at Kara like she’d seen a ghost.

Kara could only stare back.

“I want to come with you,” Lena said breathlessly. “I won’t stay here without you.”

Kara’s eyes widened, and Lena felt herself flush when she realized how quickly she’d reacted.

“… I’m sorry,” Lena suddenly said. “I’m sorry for presuming – or, or for coming up here… I just – I just thought… If you let me, could I – I don’t want to impose… But I want to come with you. If you let me, and if you – ”

“Yes,” Kara interrupted her.

“Yes?” Lena asked hopefully.

“Yes,” and Kara kissed her. “Yes,” she whispered against Lena’s lips. “Please. Please.”

And Lena let out a disbelieving laugh, taking Kara’s face in her hands and kissing her back. Not just once. She kissed her all over her beautiful, gorgeous face like nothing could ever separate them again.

“Hey!”

She heard Alex behind her, but Kara didn’t care.

“Okay, alright, that’s more than enough of that! That’s it, come on!”

Kara separated from Lena with a sigh and rolled her eyes.

Lena laughed, though. Her eyes were sparkling with almost child-like mirth, and Kara couldn’t help but love it.

“Don’t worry,” Lena smiled. “There’s time for that later.”

Kara took Lena’s hand in hers.

“Yes.”

She turned around to face a slack-jawed Nia, a confused-looking Brainy, a beaming Kelly, J’onn, who was trying very hard _not_ to look at her, and Alex, who’s was glaring daggers over her shoulder.

Okay.

She took a deep breath.

“Alex,” she tried.

“You better hope that trip to Argo’s long enough for you to explain _everything_ about this,” Alex cut her off.

Kara sighed.

“And you,” Alex glared at Lena, who stood up straight.

“Alex,” Kelly warned her softly, taking her hand.

Alex paused.

“Well,” she rolled her eyes. “I guess it wasn’t exactly a surprise now, was it?”

Kelly giggled beside her. Kara and Lena exchanged a look before they both blushed and looked away.

Alex sighed.

“If you two are going to be all lovey-dovey on this trip, I swear to God I will turn this spaceship around, you hear me?”

Kara sighed deeply and covered her eyes with her hand in embarrassment, but Lena just smirked beside her.

“No promises,” she teased, and Alex groaned loudly.

Kara laughed and felt lighter than she had in ages. Her mind felt like it was floating. Her heart was soaring and whether it was the adrenaline or her kiss with Lena that was causing it, she didn’t know. She didn’t care.

The utter ridiculousness of everything that had happened in less than twelve hours was so overwhelming, so insane – and yet nothing had ever felt more right.

“Not to ruin the moment or anything,” Nia piped up, “and not that I don’t want to hear _literally everything, Kara, how could you not tell me about this, what the hell?!_ Do you think this ship can make a minor pitstop at my apartment? I definitely need my phone charger. And maybe clothes. And everything. Maybe I should resign from my job. Or whatever.”

“Yeah,” Lena looked down at her skintight, green business dress. “I could do with some minor packing.”

“So we ran all the way here for nothing?” Alex hissed.

“Alex – ”

“I’m just saying! We had time to – ”

“Alex,” Kelly shushed her. “Let it go. We finished packing. We got here. It’s fine.”

Alex grumbled.

“Yes,” Kara said quickly. “Yes, we’ve got time.”

The A.I.’s zoomed out of the ship, almost as if they wanted to protest, but one look from Kara was enough to quickly send them back inside with a new route.

“We’ll do all the pitstops. We’ll fix everything.”

“And then we’re leaving,” Alex smiled.

“And then we’re leaving.”

She looked at Lena who was absolutely, positively beaming. Happier and more carefree than Kara had ever seen her in her life. She looked like the adventurer Lena had been years ago.

She looked radiant.

Kara looked over the edge of the railing where her other friends were stood close together. Lucy was sobbing, happy tears rolling down her cheeks as she hiccupped and laughed through it all. James held her tightly, trying very hard not to cry. Winn had long ago let go of the pretense. He was crying too, but Kara knew he had a future to get back to.

And she knew for certain that she would see them all again.

Kara waved them all goodbye and they waved back.

“See you soon!” she shouted hoarsely.

Sam laughed, tears running down her cheeks as she waved.

And Kara knew they’d be waiting. For however long it took for them all to come back.

“Okay,” she whispered. “Okay.”

She was good. They were good. Things were good.

“Ready to go inside?” Alex asked bumping her shoulder against her sister’s.

Kara smiled at her and felt the fear she’d felt for weeks finally melt away.

“Yes,” she whispered, surprising herself. “Yes, I’m so ready.”

“Good,” Alex smiled.

“Well,” J’onn said. “I guess I’ll see you all in a couple of days.”

“Thanks, J’onn,” Kara said sweetly and kissed his cheek. He hugged Kara. Then Alex.

Alex walked ahead, taking Kelly’s hand.

“Mom’s going to lose her shit when she finds out both her daughters are going to Argo.”

Kelly just laughed.

Brainy followed.

Lena did too, with a wink and a smile for Kara.

“First stop, Nia’s apartment. Then Lena’s. Then Argo.”

“Sounds good!” Alex shouted from inside the ship.

“Hey!” Nia shouted from inside the ship. “Does anybody know if there’s a Netflix connection on Krypton? The final season of Keeping Up With The Kardashians is coming out and honestly, I don’t want to see any spoilers.”

Kara laughed and shook her head. With one final, grateful smile for J’onn, she took a deep breath and stepped inside the ship.

She was ready to leave now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I started writing this when I found out the show would be ending. It's my way of sending these characters off with the fluffiest, happiest ending I could find for them. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, either here or on [my Tumblr!](https://thingsanddreamsandstuff.tumblr.com)  
> I hope you all have a lovely day. Stay safe out there!


End file.
